swangamenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin "Stormrider" Raiden
STORMRIDER "I have done nothing wrong." DM: Ethan First Appearance: Stormrider (Quest 2 of The Voyage of The Midnight Blue) Last Appearance: A Castle In The Ocean (Quest 4 of The Voyage of The Midnight Blue) Also Known As: Stormider, Sergeant Raiden Height: Approx. 6'7 Weight: 247lbs Class: Spellsword Race: Human (Northern) Age: 22 Jin Raiden is an antagonistic npc in the questline "The Voyage of the Midnight Blue". Though no tinitially portrayed as evil, his actions have turned him against the party and the Almighty Dawn. (FROM RAIDEN'S OFFICIAL ALMIGHTY DAWN REPORT) "SGT. Jin Raiden was responsible for the destruction of Isle De La Viento and the Dawn base that sat upon it. He is charged with the deaths of 97 innocents, 14 Dawn soilders, 1 Dawn officer, Blasphemy, Mutiny, Treason, and has accumulated 24 counts of Red Grade write ups, and 1 count of Black Grade write ups. His current location is unknown to the Almighty Dawn, and was last seen being flung into the ocean by a cannon weilded by . In the incident related to the casualties of Viento Naval Base, Raiden was reported to have battled with General Neil Burnside, nearly killing him. It is believed that he survived his cannon wound, and is currently residing somewhere within the boundaries of the South Sea." Jin Raiden was born in the Northern Isles, hailing from Western Draetoss. He grew up under his parents, Red and Lyla Raiden. Jin spent his early years doing farm work, but moved to the city by himself at the age of 14, and signed up for the local Almighty Dawn Militia, and after a bandit attack when he was 16, he was given the title of Militia Captain. After a year, Raiden assisted in the arrests of several wanted criminals, and was called into the City of Blood to be considered for an official Dawn membership. After a series of tests, Raiden was considered too unskilled and aggressive to have a future in the organization, and was offered a rank of Private as a reward for his efforts, when Almighty Dawn Major General Malovar Nitail requested a reconsideration. After much argument, Raiden was granted an officer position of Sergeant, and Nitail oversaw his training personally. Raiden thrived under Nitail, aquiring great skill and became proficient with both a large mechanical Katana, and with Lightning Magic, earning him the nickname, "Stormrider". When the War of Buccaneers began, Nitail did not see Raiden ready for battle, and granted him Wandering Status at the young age of 21, the youngest assignment of the status in the history of the dawn, causing great controversey. Raiden Wandered the mainland for many months, and found himself in the Southern Sea, chasing a criminal by the name of Jacob Lance. At this point, Raiden met Lissandra and Billy Lance, and they ended up on opposite ends, resulting in multiple battles between the two parties, and after Raiden excecuted Jacob Lance, Billy's brother, Billy swore an oath of vengeance upon Raiden. Raiden saw the two as criminals despite their affiliation with the Almighty Dawn, and chased them farther into the Southern Seas. After endangering the party's mission, which was of great importance to the Dawn, Raiden recieved many write ups, and critisisms, and after refusing to pardon them, it was decided without his knowledge that he was to be sentenced to death for the good of the mission. At his trial, Raiden was surprised to be found guilty, and upon being sentenced to death, along with Lissandra and Billy being present, Raiden snapped, and killed most people in the room, setting off the beginning of the La Viento incident. As the party escaped, General Neil Burnside, who was largely responsible for his trial, fought against Raiden as the base was evacuated. Burnside almost lost, when his loyal soldier, Casper Blake, intervened, saving Burnside, but suffering a massive stab wound to the torso, eventually bleeding to death in the arms of Burnside. Raiden later descended upon the evacuation ship, attacking Billy and Lissandra, but was fought back with the help of Torleo Silversun. Raiden was blasted into the sea and has not been seen since the incident. Raiden is currently considered a class 3 threat, putting him among the ranks of many active warlords, and is ordered to be hunted and killed upon detection.